Drama Kids
by NFischerNV
Summary: The Young Six, along with Corn and Peg, decide to join the School of Friendship's new drama club, headed by Professor Rarity. Every club meeting, the eight students put on a show for Headmare Starlight Glimmer, their teachers, and their fellow classmates. These productions can range from retellings of classic fairy tales to original works to even your own requests!
1. S1E1: Little Red Riding Hood

As the school day ends at the School of Friendship, our eight students looked on as Professor Rarity hung up a flyer on the school bulletin board advertising a new club at the school.

Silverstream ran up to the flyer and said "A new flier? Wow! We never had those in Seaquestria!"

"What does it say?" asked Corn.

"A drama club started at the school!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"A drama club?" asked Ocellus.

"Like, as in acting?" Sandbar added.

"Well, that's what it sounds like. If you ask me, it's kinda lame" Gallus chimed in.

"Oh, come on, Gallus! I'm sure you'll like it! You'd seem like the kind of creature who would make a good thespian" Silverstream said.

"Thanks, I guess…what's a thespian?" Gallus asked.

"A thespian is just another word for actor. Silverstream is trying to say that you'd be good at acting" Ocellus replied.

"Yeah, drama club doesn't really sound interesting to me" Gallus chimed in.

"Come on, sourpuss! The club just started. How do you know if you're disinterested if you've never experienced it for yourself?" Silverstream replied.

"Hmm, you do have a valid point. Okay, if you really want me to do drama club, I guess I'll go, but if I don't like it, I don't want you to beg me to go to future meetings, got that?" Gallus agreed.

"Yay! I'd knew you consider!" Silverstream cheered.

Gallus rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, yeah. When does this stupid drama club meeting even begin?"

"It starts…right now!" Silverstream exclaimed as she looked at the flyer.

"Then we'd better hurry if we're gonna be there on time!" Ocellus exclaimed as the eight raced to the drama room.

"I see that you all have been notified of the new drama club. Wonderful! Let's start by doing an icebreaker activity then I'll have you all put on your first show!" Rarity announced before the students began their icebreaker.

After the icebreaker, Rarity had the students come together so that she could discuss their first show with them.

"Ok, kids. Now that we're done with the icebreaker activity, it's time to discuss our first show together. But before I do that, I'd like to talk about the general play format. I choose what production we put on and who plays what character. Not everyone will be able to perform in one show, but everyone will have had a chance to perform. During our in-club productions, we will be performing for Headmare Starlight and your teachers. We will also be doing an original production at the end of the semester at the performing arts center where all of you will get a chance to perform for your families and friends, as well as the general public. Are there any questions?" Rarity announced.

Corn raised his hoof.

"Yes, Corn?" Rarity asked.

"Will this be for a grade?" Corn asked.

"This is a club, not a regular class, so no, these performances are not graded" Rarity responded.

Yona raised her hoof.

"Yona?" Rarity asked.

"What first play be?" Yona asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Yona, because I was just going to get to that. I have decided that our first play will be a mini-production of Little Red Riding Hood" Rarity announced.

"Oh! I love that story!" Peg exclaimed.

"Little Red Riding Hood? No offense, Miss Rarity, but aren't we a little old for stories like that?" Smolder asked.

"Nonsense, Smolder. Everybody loves the tale of Little Red Riding Hood! In fact, I think you could pull off the role of Little Red Riding Hood very well!" Rarity responded.

"Gallus, I think you could be an excellent wolf! Silverstream, you can be the granny! Sandbar, you can be the lumberjack! Finally, Yona, you can be Little Red's mother. Everyone else, there's always next time! For now, please report to the bleacher area and be respectful of your classmates as they are performing. Now, my actors, take your positions!" Rarity exclaimed as the actors began acting.

One day, in a small cottage in the middle of the woods, Little Red Riding Hood (Smolder) was tasked with delivering a basket full of baked goods to her grandmother (Silverstream).

"Red girl, please make sure that basket go to grandma. Beware of bad wolf!" Red's mother explained.

"Ok, mother. I'll be right back!" Red replied as she left the cottage.

As Red walked through the woods to her grandma's house, she was met by the big, bad wolf (Gallus) that her mother was warning about. The wolf let out a fierce howl, which didn't frighten Little Red.

"Huh? Why aren't you screaming, or shaking…or scared? Am I not scary enough for you?" the wolf asked.

"Not really. My mom told me that you'd be here" Red replied.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing walking through the woods by yourself, young lady?" the wolf asked.

"I'm delivering this basket of baked goods to my grandmother" Red replied.

"Well, I'm sure your grandmother wouldn't mind if you gave some of your bread to little old me. I haven't eaten for quite a while, y'know" the wolf replied as he was rubbing his rumbling stomach.

"No way! I'm not just gonna give some random stranger bread that's meant for my grandma! In fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you! Now if you excuse me, I gotta get to my grandma's house before nightfall!" Red retorted as she walked away from the wolf.

"Well, my pretty, if that's how you want to do things, then I'm more than willing to play along!" the wolf said to himself as he thought of a scheme to get Red's goods.

"But, how will I get to grandma's house?" the wolf thought as he saw a sign pointing to Red's grandma's house.

"Well, that answers my question" the wolf thought as he followed the signs to Red's grandma's house.

Once the wolf made it to Red's grandma's house, he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Coming, Little Red Riding Hood!" the grandma called out from inside the house.

"That's really her full name?" the wolf said to himself as Red's grandma opened her door.

"Wait a minute! You're not Little Red Riding Hood!" the grandma exclaimed.

"Nope, but you're the appetizer!" the wolf replied as he ate Red's grandma and burped up her clothes and glasses.

"Mmm mmm, that old lady was quite delicious" the wolf said as he put on the grandma's clothes.

Then, he knew that Little Red Riding Hood was almost at the house. Upon realizing this, the wolf raced into Grandma's bed. He heard a knock at the door, the knock coming from Little Red.

"The door's unlocked, Little Red Riding Hood!" the wolf called, trying his best to imitate an old lady.

Little Red came inside the house, walked up to the wolf, and placed the basket of baked goods on the nightstand.

"Grandma, what big eyes you have!" Red exclaimed.

"The better to _see_ you with, my dear!" the wolf replied.

"And what big, sharp teeth you have!"

"Made for bread!"

"And what a big belly you have!"

"Plenty of room for bread in there!"

"And what big, pointy ears you have!"

"The better to _hear_ you with, my dear!"

Red let out a gasp as she realized that her grandma wasn't present.

"Wait a minute, you're not my grandma! You're that no good wolf!" Red cried.

"It really took you that long to figure it out? You're not exactly the brightest in the forest, aren't you?" the wolf replied.

"Ok, what did you do with my grandma?" Red retorted.

"Little Red Riding Hood? Is that you?" the grandma asked from the wolf's stomach.

Red looked at the wolf's bloated stomach, then made eye contact with the wolf, then rinse and repeat a few times. Red got furious.

"YOU ATE MY GRANDMA?!" she yelled.

"Well, how else would I get to eat your baked goods?" the wolf asked as the lumberjack (Sandbar) came in the house.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard yelling" the lumberjack asked.

"Des everything look okay? This no-good wolf _ate_ my grandma!" Red responded, pointing at the nervous wolf.

"Stand back, little lady! I'll take care of this!" the lumberjack said as he prepared to cut the wolf open to free Red's grandma.

"Woah there, amigo! No need to go to such great lengths! I'll get her out myself!" the wolf said as he put his paws in his mouth and pulled Red's grandma out.

"Hurray!" Red cheered.

"Well, looks like my work here is done. Stay out of trouble, wolfie!" the lumberjack exclaimed as he left the house.

"So, grandma, I brought you this basket of baked goods, courtesy of my mother" Red said.

"Oh, why thank you, dear!" the grandma replied.

Now feeling sad, the wolf watched Red and her grandma share the basket of goods, clenching onto his growling stomach.

"Y'know, Mr. Wolf, you may have eaten my grandma and all, but I think it would be fair if I let you have some of my mom's baked goods" Red offered.

"Really? After what I did?" the wolf asked, which prompted Red to nod.

"Wow, thank you, Little Red. That's very kind of you!" the wolf replied as the three shared the goods and lived happily ever after.

It was then that the onstage actors were met with applause by their headmare, teachers, and classmates as they all took a bow.

After they were finished tidying, Corn and Peg went up to Gallus to praise him.

"You were great up there, Gallus!" Peg cheered.

"Yeah, and you said that acting wasn't your thing!" Corn added.

"Yeah, but you were right. This was fun! I wanna do this again!" Gallus replied.

Silverstream walked up to the three and giggled. "I knew you'd like it, Gallus. You were such a great wolf!"

Gallus howled like a wolf and said, "That's wolf talk for 'thanks!'", causing the four friends to laugh.

"Say, this isn't the only new club on campus, y'know!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"It isn't? What else is there?" Corn asked.

"Well, Professor Rainbow Dash just started up a new cheerleading team that I think you'll love, Gally!" Silverstream teased.

"Nope!" Gallus retorted playfully.

"What about Professor Applejack's new farming club?" Corn asked.

"E-I-E-I-no way!" Gallus relied.

"Professor Fluttershy's new animal club?" Peg asked.

"Maybe" Gallus replied.


	2. S1E2: Cinderella

One day, at lunchtime, the eight students were talking about the upcoming dance coming up the coming weekend and who will be taking who.

"Oh! I can't wait for the Cinderella Ball this weekend!" Peg cheered.

"Me neither! In fact, I've been practicing my dance moves so I can impress Peg. I can demonstrate if you want" Corn added.

"Let's see it!" Gallus replied.

Corn stood up and began his dance demonstration. A few seconds later, he lost control and began spinning before falling onto the ground.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Heh heh, I meant to do that!", causing his friends to laugh.

"I'm not exactly a dancer, since dancing and singing is banned in Griffonstone, but I promised Silverstream I'd take her. I'm just there for the food!" Gallus added as he rubbed his tummy and licked his beak.

Silverstream chuckled and said "Oh, Gallus!"

"Sandbar advise Yona to be yak this time. No repeat of last dance" Yona chimed in.

"That's a relief to hear! That last dance was a disaster!" Smolder added.

"Yes, it was! Say, who are you going to take to the dance, Smolder?" Ocellus asked Smolder.

"Well, I'm not really interested, but if you don't have anyone to go with, I'd be more than happy to have you as my dancing partner" Smolder replied.

"Thanks, Smolder!" Ocellus replied.

"Say, anyone looking forward to drama club today? Professor Rarity said that today's production is a tie-in to the dance" Gallus announced.

"Oooooooh! I am! I am!" Silverstream cheered.

"I love the story of Cinderella!" Ocellus added.

"Me too! It's on of my favorite stories!" Peg chimed in.

After school, the eight students met Professor Rarity in the drama room for their drama club meeting.

"Good afternoon, everycreature!" Rarity greeted.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rarity!" the students responded.

"Now, in case you haven't heard, there will be a school dance this weekend. The theme of this dance will be Cinderella, which is the play we'll be performing today. Peg, you'll be playing the lead character, Cinderella. Sandbar, you'll be her Prince Charming. Ocellus, because of your shapeshifting abilities, I have chosen you for the role of the fairy godmother, and Smolder and Yona will be playing Cinderella's wicked stepsisters. Everyone else, please report to the bleacher area. Now, my actors, take your positions!" Rarity exclaimed as the students on stage began acting.

Once upon a time, in a magical land, Cinderella (Peg) was stuck inside the castle in which her and her older stepsisters (Smolder and Yona) live, cleaning.

"Oh! If this castle weren't so big, cleaning wouldn't be so bad!" Cinderella complained.

"Quit complaining and keep cleaning!" one of her stepsisters retorted.

"Y'know, I'm not planning on cleaning all night! I got a date tonight…at the ball!" Cinderella replied.

"No way! Stepsisters no let Cinderella go to ball!" the other stepsister retorted.

"Besides, are you really thinking of going to the ball looking like _that_? That dress looks like an old bedsheet!" Stepsister #1 added, pointing at Cinderella's tattered dress.

"Well, maybe if you didn't burn my other dress, I would've had something nicer to wear!" Cinderella retorted.

"I don't wanna hear it, Cindy! Shut up and start cleaning up the stalls! Cows got really bad diarrhea all over the walls, waiting for _you_ to clean off!" her stepsister ordered as Cinderella went to clean the stalls.

Once she made it to the stalls, Cinderella started crying due to the treatment she was receiving from her stepsisters.

"Oh, if I could find a Prince Charming and move away from my wicked stepsisters, then I will be a happy girl!" Cinderella cried.

Suddenly, a fairy (Ocellus) appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who are you?" Cinderella asked.

"Your fairy godmother, of course! Your wish is my command!" the fairy responded.

"Oh, thank goodness! My woes are soon behind me! I wish to have the best night of my life at the ball! I hope to find a stunning Prince Charming for me to marry and I will finally be free of my wicked stepsisters!" Cinderella explained.

With a wave of her fairy godmother's wand, Cinderella received a beautiful, new dress and a horse-drawn carriage that she will ride to the ball.

A few moments later, Cinderella made it to the ball. Once she made it onto the dance floor, a handsome prince (Sandbar) walked towards her and offered to dance with her, to which she agreed. Soon, the clock struck one minute to midnight and she knew that she had to leave. So, she raced out of the ball, accidently leaving one of her glass slippers behind.

"Cinderella, wait! You forgot your slipper!" the prince called out, trying to catch up to Cinderella, but he was too late. She already made it home.

"Aw man! I missed her! Why does she even wear glass slippers anyhow? I'm pretty sure that would be very uncomfortable. Also, what if it shatters? That could be really bad!" the prince thought to himself as he studied the shoe.

The next day, the prince searched far and wide for Cinderella so that he could return the glass slipper to her. Just as he was about to throw in the towel and give up, he found a castle that he knew Cinderella lived in. He went up to the door and knocked, and out came Stepsister #2.

"What?" she asked in a rude tone of voice.

"Hi, um, does Cinderella live here? I have this glass slipper that I need to return to her" the prince responded.

The prince's question made her furious. "So, Cinderella sneak off to ball when Cinderella suppose to clean stalls? She have another thing coming!" she thought to herself.

"Please wait, prince pony! Get Cinderella now." She said as she went up to get Cinderella.

When Cinderella was being dragged down the stairs by her stepsister, the prince became shocked. "That poor girl. She must really hate living here!" he thought to himself.

"It's you! The prince from the ball. What brings you here?" Cinderella asked the prince.

"I came here to return your glass slipper. You left it at the ball last night" the prince said as he returned the slipper back to Cinderella.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

As Cinderella reached for the slipper, her stepsister took it away.

"Cinderella no deserve slipper! Sister slipper now! Consider compensation for going to ball without permission!" Cinderella's stepsister said as she tried to put on the slipper, but it was too small for her giant hooves.

"Slipper too small! What prince are you?" she complained.

"Well, that slipper isn't yours! It's for" the prince was interrupted by Cinderella's other stepsister.

"What's all this racket?" she asked.

"Cinderella sneak off to ball last night was tiny glass slipper!" the other stepsister responded.

"And she brought home a guy, it looks like! You know the rules, Cindy! No boys!"

Just when the other stepsister took the slipper and threw it onto the ground, the prince ran up to it and catched it just in time.

"Look, you can't do this to her! You're making her miserable!" the prince said as he gave the slipper back to Cinderella.

"Yeah, he treated me with respect last night, which was something that I never received from any of you!" Cinderella added as she and the prince left the castle.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Cindy." the prince said sympathetically.

"Don't apologize for anything. In fact, I should thank you for standing up for me. No one has ever done that for me" Cinderella replied.

"Aw, it's nothing really. Just trying to help a friend in need. Do you need a place to stay?" the prince asked.

"Yes. Thank you, my Prince Charming." Cinderella replied as the two walked away from the castle and lived happily ever after.

The actors were then met with applause from their headmare, teachers, and classmates as they took a bow.

As things were being wrapped up, Galls went backstage to give Peg some praise.

"Hi, Gallus! Did you enjoy the show?" Peg asked.

"Sure did! You were great up there!" Gallus praised.

"Oh, thank you! Y'know, the story probably hit home for you" Peg said.

"Yeah, it did. That first part brought home some not-so-good memories" Gallus replied.

Feeling sympathy for her friend, Peg gave him a hug.

"So, wanna get some ice cream?" Peg offered.

"Sure, sounds great!" Gallus agreed as the two left the drama room.


	3. S1E3: The Three Little Pigs

After enjoying themselves at the dance this past weekend, the eight students returned to class for a new school week. At lunch, they were talking about how much fun they had.

"Wasn't that a fun dance or what?" Peg asked her friends.

"It sure was, Peg!" Corn replied.

"You really impressed me, Corn! I never knew you'd dance so well!" Peg replied.

"Like I said, I've been practicing. Professor Rarity taught me a few moves as well" Corn replied.

"I still can't believe Gallus ate that whole platter of cupcakes!" Sandbar added.

"But they were the tastiest cupcakes I've ever had! Even though I got sick from eating too much, I'm feeling much better now. Besides, I can't miss out on drama club!" Gallus replied.

"Oh yeah, we have drama club today! I can't wait to find out what play we'll be performing today!" Silverstream cheered.

After the school day ended, the eight students made their way to the drama room for their meeting.

"Good afternoon, everycreature!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rarity!" the students responded.

"I hope you've all had fun at the dance this past weekend, but now it's time to put on our theater game faces for our play today!" Rarity announced.

"Theater game face? Oh no, umm…Miss Rarity, I think I forgot mine!" Gallus chimed in.

Rarity chuckled and said "Silly Gallus, that's just a figure of speech. It means 'prepare for the show'. There's really no such thing as a theater game face. I just made that up."

Gallus chuckled and said "Oh, that's a relief!"

"Anyways, today we'll be acting out the story of the Three Little Pigs. Gallus, since you were such a good wolf in Little Red Riding Hood, I'll have you reprise your role. Corn, Peg, and Ocellus will be playing the pigs. And Sandbar, you'll play the lumberjack" Rarity announced.

"But, Miss Rarity, there's no lumberjack in the Three Little Pigs" Sandbar added.

"There is in my version. Anyways, if your name wasn't called, please report to the bleacher area. Now, my actors, take your positions!" Rarity exclaimed as the students on stage began acting.

Once upon a time, there were three little pigs who lived in three separate houses. Pig #1 (Corn) lived in a house made of hay, Pig #2 (Peg) lived in a house made of sticks, and Pig #3 (Ocellus) lived in a house made of bricks.

There also lived a wolf (Gallus) and boy, was he hungry!

"Man, I'm so hungry! And there's nothing to eat in the woods other than sticks, dirt, leaves, and rocks! Blehh!" the wolf said.

Suddenly, he noticed a smell of something tasty.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Something sure smells tasty! And my rumbly tummy thinks it smells tasty too!" the wolf said as he walked up to the source of the smell. It was then that he found three houses.

"The little pigs? Hmm, I probably shouldn't bother them" the wolf said as he walked away. However, his growling stomach had other plans.

"But I'm so hungry! Hmm, maybe if I ask nicely, then they'll let me have some of what they're eating. Gall- I mean, Wolfie, you're a genius!" Wolfie thought to himself as he went over to the first pig's house.

Wolfie knocked on the door, but he didn't receive a response. Inside, the first pig was frightened, trying to hide from the wolf.

"Okay, I guess we're doing this. Little pig, little pig, let me in!" Wolfie announced.

"Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!" the pig said from inside the house.

"Then, I guess you let me with no choice but to huff, and puff, and blow your house down!" Wolfie said before he took a huge breath of air and blew the pig's house down.

Terrified, the pig screamed and ran to the second pig's house. Wolfie followed suit.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!" Wolfie announced.

"Not by the hairs of our chinny-chin-chins!" the two pigs said from inside the house.

"Then I'll huff, and puff, and blow your house down!" Wolfie said before he took a huge breath of air and blew the stick house down.

Terrified, the two pigs screamed and ran to the third pig's house, with Wolfie following suit.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!" Wolfie announced.

"Not by the hairs of our chinny-chin-chins!" the three little pigs said from inside the house.

"Then I'll huff, and puff, and blow your house down!" Wolfie said before he took a huge breath of air and tried to blow the house down. The house stayed completely intact.

Wolfie tried again. He took a bigger breath of air and blew as hard as he could, his face getting all red. The house was still intact.

"Rats! That house is too strong for me to blow down! Now I'll never have dinner!" Wolfie said as he walked away from the house.

Inside, the three pigs cheered.

"That mean, scary wolf is finally gone!" the first pig exclaimed.

"Now, he won't scare us anymore!" the second pig added.

"Now, we can have our stew in peace!" the third pig chimed in.

As Wolfie walked to his home, the lumberjack (Sandbar) stopped him.

"So, first you eat Little Red Riding Hood's grandma, and now you intimidate three little pigs! What do you have to say for yourself?" the lumberjack asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lumberjack! I'm just so hungry, and the pigs' dinner smelled so delicious, and I wanted some, but they wouldn't let me over for any! So, that's why I had to scare them!" Wolfie explained.

"That's no reason to scare anyone! If you wanted some of their dinner, you could've asked nicely, and they would've given you some" the lumberjack replied.

"I tried to ask them, but they wouldn't answer" Wolfie responded.

"Look, perhaps if you apologize then ask nicely, you'll have some dinner" the lumberjack replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Mr. Lumberjack!" Wolfie said as he went over to the pigs' brick house and knocked on the door.

Pig #3 answered the door and said "Oh no, it's you! Please don't eat us!"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to eat you. I'm here to say I'm sorry for blowing down your houses. I'm just so hungry and I smelled something so good and I wanted to have some. May I please have some stew?" Wolfie explained.

"I accept your apology, and of course you can have some of our stew. Thank you for being so polite and asking nicely. Please come in" the pig welcomed the wolf.

When the two other pigs saw that the wolf was inside the house, they felt alarmed.

"What are you doing? Why did you invite the wolf inside?" the first pig asked.

"Yeah, are you crazy? He'll eat all of us!" the second pig added.

"Don't worry. He's very nice. He just wanted some of our stew" the third pig replied. "And I think it's ready! Dig in, everyone!"

Once Wolfie was finished with his bowl of stew, he thanked the pigs for their hospitality.

"Oh, you're very welcome. Thank you for being such a great guest, Wolfie!" the third pig replied.

Suddenly, the stew made Wolfie belch, causing the three pigs to gasp.

"Heh heh, 'scuse me!" Wolfie said sheepishly, causing the three pigs to laugh, with Wolfie following suit.

The on-stage actors were met with applause from the crowd as they all took a bow.

As wrap-up commenced, Sandbar went up to Gallus and said "Wow, who knew that a lumberjack would work so well in The Three Little Pigs?"

"I think you did very well, Sandbar" Gallus praised.

"Thanks! Say, how did you come up with the name Wolfie?" Sandbar asked.

"I dunno. It just came to my mind. I think it sounds cute!" Gallus replied.

"Yeah, it's fun making things up!" Sandbar said.

"Yeah, and it's also fun saying the word 'wadawada'!" Gallus added.

"Wadawada? What does that mean?" Sandbar asked.

"I dunno! I just made that word up!" Gallus said, causing the two friends to laugh.


	4. S1E4: Goldilocks and the Three Bears

One day after school, Gallus had volunteered to help Silverstream with a class project. Once he left his final class of the day, Gallus went over to Silverstream's dorm room and knocked on the door. Silverstream then opened the door and greeted the griffon with a hug.

"Gallus! I'm so glad you could make it! Come in, come in!" she cheered as Gallus went into the room.

"So, what's this project you need me to help you with?" Gallus asked.

"I'm glad you asked! You get to be my special taste tester!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"Taste tester? I like the sound of that!" Gallus cheered.

"I knew you would. I made three different jars of baby food during Professor Fluttershy's baby care class. What I need you to do is taste a spoonful of each of the jars and choose which one is best suitable to turn in tomorrow" Silverstream explained.

"Sounds good…I guess" Gallus replied hesitantly, wondering if this was a good idea. The thought of a 15-year-old griffon eating baby food willingly kinda rubbed him the wrong way.

"Okay! Here's the first jar!" Silverstream announced as Gallus put a spoonful of the baby food in his mouth.

The taste of the baby food was like that of those sour jawbreakers Sandbar liked. His eyes suddenly began to water.

"What's the matter? Too sour?" Silverstream asked, prompting Gallus to nod in response.

"Okay, here's the second jar" Silverstream said as Gallus gulped down the first formula and put the second one in his mouth.

To Gallus, gulping down this baby food was like gulping down a cup full of sugar.

"Okay, that really felt unhealthy! That was like swallowing a bag full of sugar!" Gallus said.

"Must be too sweet then. Well, we're down to the last jar. I hope this is to your liking" Silverstream replied as he presented the final jar to Gallus.

He put the food in his mouth and didn't think of anything wrong. In his words, it was "just right"!

"Great! Jar #3 will be the one I will present to Professor Fluttershy tomorrow" Silverstream said.

Suddenly, she couldn't help but become concerned for Gallus, who started to feel strange.

"Are you okay, Gallus? Is something wrong?" Silverstream asked.

"Not too bad, but my tummy feels kinda weird" Gallus replied.

"Oh, I see what the problem is. You just gotta burp. I'll help you" Silverstream said as she patted the griffon's back.

Just a few seconds later, Gallus burped.

"Better now?" Silverstream asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sil. See you tomorrow" Gallus said as he left Silverstream's room.

The next day, Gallus and his friends went to the drama room for their after-school drama club meeting.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Rarity greeted her students.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rarity!" the eight students greeted back.

"Today, we'll be performing the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Since this is a smaller production, only a few of you will be chosen to perform. Peg, you'll play the lead character, Goldilocks. Gallus and Silverstream will play Mother and Father Bear respectively. Finally, Corn, you'll play Baby Bear. Everyone else, please report to the bleacher area. Now, my actors, take your positions!" Rarity announced as the actors began performing.

Once upon a time, three bears lived in a log cabin in the middle of…you guessed it, the woods! Mother Bear (Silverstream) made porridge for lunch, but the family had to wait for the porridge to cool down. To pass the time, the family decided to go for a brief stroll. However, as soon as they left, a notorious criminal named Goldilocks (Peg) decided to break into the house. Once she made it inside, she noticed the smell of the porridge.

"Hmm, wouldn't hurt to have a little something to eat" Goldilocks thought to herself.

Goldilocks made her way to the biggest bowl of porridge, but when she put some in her mouth, she thought it was too hot.

Then, she made her way to the medium-sized bowl, but the contents were cold.

Finally, she declared the smallest bowl "just right" and emptied the contents. When she was done, she let out a belch and said "That was good! Now, the task at hand, find whatever's worth stealing"

Goldilocks went around the cabin, finding whatever she felt like stealing. She put the stolen valuables in a knapsack, but as she left the cabin, she felt a bit tired and decided to take a nap. She went to the bedroom and found three beds.

"Weird, what kind of family sleeps together in the same room? Oh well, why am I questioning when I should get some shut-eye?" Goldilocks thought to herself.

She tried sleeping in Father Bear's bed, but it was too hard.

She then tried Mother Bear's bed, but she sunk into the mattress. Luckily, she escaped in time.

"Okay, what kind of mattress is so soft that it tries to drown you in your sleep?" she asked herself as she made her way to Baby Bear's bed.

She plopped onto Baby Bear's bed and said "This bed is…*yawn*…just…right" before falling asleep.

A few moments later, the bears returned home from their stroll and they were shocked at the state of their home.

"Oh, my goodness! Someone broke into our cabin!" Mother Bear exclaimed.

"Even worse! The criminal even took a bite out of my porridge! And yours too!" Father Bear (Gallus) added.

"Worse than that, not only did they eat my porridge as well, they even ate the whole thing!" Baby Bear (Corn) chimed in.

"Oh dear, that's terrible!" Mother Bear replied.

"We should check out the bedroom for any suspicious activity" Father Bear added.

When the family checked out the bedroom, the ordeal was even more shocking.

"Um, what's some stranger doing sleeping in my bed? Is that one of your 'special friends', Daddy?" Baby Bear asked, reasonably disturbed, causing his father to blush in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Father Bear found a bag beside Baby Bear's bed, containing the family's valuables.

"This criminal is also a thief. She tried stealing my pocket watch. And your jewelry, Mother Bear. Even Baby Bear's golden toy train" Father Bear explained.

Soon, Goldilocks woke up and was caught by the bears.

"So, Goldilocks, you decided to try to rob our house and _not _leave the scene of the crime. Honestly, how stupid" Father Bear said.

"You wanna talk about stupidity, who leaves bowls of porridge on the kitchen table unattended?" Goldilocks retorted.

"They were meant to cool down!" Mother Bear added.

"And you just so happen to have attempted to rob the home of a police officer. For that, you're going downtown!" Father Bear said.

"No, please! I'm sorry! I'll never rob houses again! Please don't take me to jail!" Goldilocks screamed as Father Bear dragged her out of the house and took her to jail for a very long time.

The on-stage actors were met with applause as they took a bow.

After the play ended, Silverstream decided to tell Gallus some good news.

"Hey, Gallus! Remember when you were my taste tester for my baby care project yesterday?" Silverstream asked.

"Yeah, I remember" Gallus replied.

"Well, guess what?" Silverstream asked.

"What?" Gallus replied.

"I got an A+ on my project!" Silverstream cheered.

"Well, I guess the third jar really was 'just right', just like Baby Bear's porridge in the Goldilocks and the Three Bears story" Gallus said.

"I guess it was. Say, speaking of porridge, I learned this new porridge recipe in Professor Pinkie's cooking class today! You wanna stop by for a taste later?" Silverstream offered.

"Sure, sounds good! See you in a bit!" Gallus said as he left the drama room.


	5. S1E5: Jack and the Beanstalk

Having just came back from Spring Break, our eight performers are ready to perform once again.

"Boy, am I glad to go back to drama club!" Gallus cheered.

"So am I!" Silverstream added.

"I wonder what play we'll be doing today" Corn chimed in.

"Fee fi fo fum! I can feel the presence of eight talented actors ready to perform again after a long spring break!" Rarity announced as she walked into the drama room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rarity!" the students replied.

"Now, if my greeting wasn't enough for you to think about what play we'll be doing today, we'll be acting out the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. Corn, you'll play the titular character Jack. Peg, you'll play his wife. Yona, you'll play a small part in the beginning as yourself. Gallus, you get to be the giant that lives on the top of the beanstalk. Smolder, you'll also have a small part in the beginning as the patron buying Yona. Ocellus, I'll have you shapeshift into a talking tree during the scene where Jack is in the giant's house. Everyone else, please report to the bleacher area. Now, my actors, take your positions!" Rarity announced as the actors began acting.

Once upon a time, there lived a young man named Jack (Corn). He, his wife (Peg), and their pet yak (Yona) lived in a small cottage in a small village. However, Jack and his wife were very poor, and they had to go to drastic measures in order to get money. That meant having to sell Yona.

"Jack, I need you to go into town and sell Yona so that we can get money to survive" Jack's wife requested.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? We can't sell Yona! She's part of the family!" Jack replied.

"Yes! Jack can't sell Yona! Yona belong here!" Yona added.

Jack's wife let out a sigh and said "Sorry, Yona, but we're really poor. We need money to get through with living in this village and I'm sure you'll make up tons of money"

Soon, Jack and Yona went into town to find the nearest merchant.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you interested in buying this yak?" Jack asked the merchant (Smolder).

"She'd do good around my yard. My grass has been growing very rapidly and my lawnmower's broken and it cost too much to fix it, so your yak will have to do. How much are you looking for it?" the merchant replied.

"Enough for my wife and I to get through life" Jack replied.

"Well, I'm short on bits, but I can give you these magic beans. Trust me, with these babies, your poverty problems are over! You'll be the talk of the town forever!" the merchant offered as she held up three magic beans.

"Well, I suppose I'll take your word for it. Pleasure doing business with you" Jack accepted the beans and walked back to his house.

"Mrs. My Wife, our problems are over!" Jack said as he held u the magic beans.

"Green beans? Jack, we need real money, not three pathetic green beans!" Jack's wife retorted as she threw the beans out the window.

"Promise me that you'll find a job tomorrow, okay?" Jack's wife asked.

"Fine!" Jack retorted as he and his wife went to bed.

Overnight, the beans grew into a big beanstalk that reached all the way into the sky.

Early the next morning, Jack was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper, looking for any business in the village that is looking for new employees. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the sound of his wife shrieking in horror. He rushed outside to see what was going on.

"Jack, what is this _monstrosity_ doing in our yard?" Jack's wife asked.

"Like I said, the end of our problems! I'll be right back, I'm gonna go climb it" Jack replied.

"Wait, you're gonna climb this thing? Is that even a good idea?" his wife asked.

"Sure, it is. Hang tight, I'll be back" Jack said as he went to climb the beanstalk.

When he got to the top, he was amazed. He stumbled upon a big castle nestled in the clouds.

"Wow, nice place!" Jack thought to himself as he went inside for a closer look.

"Woah, everything looks so huge!" Jack thought to himself as he attempted to climb up the table.

"Jackpot!" Jack cheered as he saw all the food on the table, among a few other things.

He grabbed a nearby wagon and began to put all the food inside. Suddenly, he felt heavy footsteps.

"Fee fi fo fum, I can feel the presence of someone!" the giant (Gallus) called.

"Uh oh, gotta hide!" Jack thought to himself as he jumped inside his wagon.

"Now, who's been trying to eat my food?" the giant asked angrily.

"Hmm, maybe I'll have a piece of my delicious Bundt cake!" the giant said as he picked up the Bundt cake, but before he could take a bite, he saw the wagon shaking.

Soon, he found Jack hiding inside the wagon. He picked him up by the horn and held him close to his face.

"So, you think it'd be a good idea to trespass on private property, huh? Identify yourself at once!" the giant demanded.

Before Jack could answer, he was distracted by the giant's foul breath. "Ugh, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"There was no last time. Now, identify yourself!" the giant retorted.

"Okay, chill! My name is Jack, I live in a small cottage, and we're in serious poverty. I found that you had some food on your table, and I thought that would help my wife and I get through. You could see that I have good intentions, right?" Jack replied.

"Not really. You've just admitted to stealing from me! And you know what I do with thieves, right?" the giant replied.

Soon, Jack found himself in a tiny jail cell with a few other thieves.

"You all got caught, too?" Jack asked the other thieves.

"Yeah, I tried eating some of the giant's food, but he didn't take it too lightly" one thief (Sandbar) replied.

"I tried to take some of the giant's talking stuff to sell it for fireworks, but I'm here instead! I've been stuck here for three years!" another thief added.

"I beat the giant in a game of Fortneigh. He didn't take it too well" the last pony chimed in.

"I'm here so I could take some food so that my wife and I could get through" Jack said.

"Well, I thought of a plan to get outta here! He forgot to take my fireworks! If these babies could make a big enough explosion, we're home free!" the fireworks pony said as he stuck fireworks onto the cell door.

A few seconds later, the door burst open and all four ponies escaped. They went back up to the table and began to put everything in the wagon. Once they put all the food items in the wagon, they heard the cry of a tree (Ocellus).

"Hey, you can't forget about me! I can't handle another second living with the giant!" the tree said.

Jack looked at the other ponies who all agreed to take the tree with them.

"Well, I suppose we can take you with us. It seems that it's no fun living with the giant" Jack said as he put the tree into the wagon.

"And me! I hate it here! The giant keeps blowing into me and his breath stinks so bad!" a tuba called out.

"Okay, you too!" Jack said as he put the tuba into the wagon.

Jack and the others gave the wagon a little push off the table and outside the castle.

After they left, the giant went back into the kitchen to finally eat his Bundt cake. "Mmm, now to finally have my cake!"

But then, he realized that his cake was gone! And then he saw Jack and the other prisoners leaving the castle with his stuff.

"Oh no they don't!" the giant ran after them.

"_**GET BACK HERE!**_" the giant screamed, chasing after them.

"Uh oh! We gotta lose the giant! Let's go as fast as we can down the beanstalk!" Jack said as he and the other ponies gave a big push on the wagon, causing it to go very fast down the beanstalk and back to Jack's cottage.

"Ahh! I'll exact my revenge on you one day! Just you wait!" the giant retorted as he went back into the castle.

"Jack, I'm impressed! This food could feed our entire village for months!" Jack's wife cheered.

"Told you those beans were helpful" Jack replied.

"Sure were! Sorry I doubted you" Jack's wife replied.

"And thank you, Jack, for getting us out of the giant's house!" the tuba added.

"A giant and new friends? Sounds like you had quite the adventure!" Jack's wife replied.

"Yeah, an adventure that I wouldn't want to go on again!" Jack replied.

"Me neither!" Thief #1 replied.

"Same here!" Thief #2 added.

"Nuh-uh!" "Thief" #3 chimed in.

"Well, suppose we should get rid of this beanstalk" Jack's wife suggested.

"Leave it to me. I'm a lumberjack after all!" Thief #1 said as he cut down the beanstalk, prompting cheers from the crowd. Thanks to Jack, everyone's problems were over.

The on-stage actors were met with applause as they all took a bow.

After their meeting, Rarity gave Gallus his tuba.

"I think you left your tuba in here before you left for spring break. I'm impressed that it's done such a good part in the play!" she said as she handed Gallus his tuba back.

"Thanks, Miss Rarity. Didn't know it was such a good actor!" Gallus replied.

"Wait, that was _your_ tuba?" Corn asked.

"Sure is. But it's not just _any_ tuba! It's a magical, talking tuba! Allow me to demonstrate!" Gallus said before he blew into the tuba, causing it to giggle.

"That tickles!" the tuba said.

"Well, that's cool, I guess!" Peg said.

"Sure is! He got me from a special shop a couple months ago and he's been playing me ever since!" the tuba replied.

"Awesome! What else do you do?" Corn asked.

"Sometimes, when Gallus plays a tune, I can sing along! Gallus, if you please!" the tuba replied.

Gallus began playing _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ with his tuba playing along.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Peg added.

"Sure is! Now if you excuse us, we gotta practice in my dorm. See you guys later!" Gallus said as he and his tuba left the drama room.


	6. S1E6: Hiccup Hijinx

The beginning of the last full month of the school year has arrived at the School of Friendship. This meant that they had one last in-club performance before the big show at the performing arts center.

"Can't you believe that we're almost done with drama club for the year?" Silverstream asked.

"I know, right? It seems only yesterday that we went to our first meeting" Gallus replied.

"As they say, time sure flies when you're having fun with friends!" Corn added.

"Ok guys! Since today is our last performance before our big performance in two weeks, we all have to do our very best to be the best ensemble anypony has ever seen!" Sandbar said.

"I believe the proper term is anycreature, Sandbar" Ocellus replied.

"Anycreature…right!" Sandbar replied, smiling sheepishly.

The eight students got out of sixth period a bit early so that they could get to the drama room earlier to prepare to make sure that this is the best play yet.

"Hey Peg, could you give me that thermos up there?" Gallus asked, pointing at his thermos.

Peg flew up, picked up the thermos, and handed it to Gallus.

"Thanks" Gallus said as he took a quick drink from the thermos.

"Gallus, I don't think you should take such quick sips! You might get the-" Peg said.

"Don't worry! I'm super careful! I won't get the-" Gallus let out a hiccup, interrupting his sentence.

Peg facepalmed.

"Oh no! Not now! I *hic* can't have a *hic* case of the hiccups *hic* now!" Gallus panicked.

Soon, Rarity walked into the drama room.

"Oh no! It's Miss *hic* Rarity! She can't *hic* know I *hic* have the hiccups!" Gallus whispered.

"Well, you're just gonna have to try your best to hide them. Let's go to the bleacher area to have our pre-mortem" Peg replied as they made their way to the bleacher area.

"Oh, there you two are! I'm glad that you're here! We can't do a final show without you two! Please sit down now!" Rarity said as Gallus and Peg took their seats.

"Now, everyone! As you all know, this is the final performance as a group before our big performance coming up in a couple weeks. For today's play, all of you will perform! And, the play that we'll be doing is-" Rarity's announcement was suddenly interrupted by Gallus's hiccupping.

"Oh dear! Hope those aren't hiccups I hear!" Rarity exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at Gallus, who was covering his beak as he continued hiccupping.

"Oh dear, Gallus! Do you have the hiccups?" Rarity asked, showing concern for the griffon.

"Yeah, I *hic* do! How can I *hic* get rid of them?" Gallus replied.

"Well, I know a few cures that might work" Sandbar explained.

"You do, *hic* Sandbar?" Gallus asked.

"Yeah. Maybe if you try burping, it might cancel out your hiccups. That's my go-to technique and it cures my hiccups every time!" Sandbar explained.

"Burping? But Rarity *hic* hates burping! It's *hic* uncouth!" Gallus replied.

"I'll make an exception just this once. I think that just might work. There's a can of soda in the mini fridge" Rarity added.

"No offense, Miss rarity, but wouldn't drinking fizzy drinks make hiccups worse?" Peg asked.

"Worth a shot" Gallus sad as he guzzled down the soda.

A few seconds later, he let out a thunderous belch. After a few more seconds of waiting, he hiccupped again.

Sandbar's pupils shrunk. "What? Are you kidding me? That didn't work?"

"I'm surprised, Sandbar. I'd think that would work! Does anyone else have a suggestion?" Rarity added.

"Dragons usually get the hiccups when they eat too many gemstones. The only antidote: a cup full of lava" Smolder explained.

Gallus's pupils shrunk. "Lava? I can't *hic* drink lava!"

"You're right. We can't find lava in Equestria, but what we can do is have you guzzle down a bottle of hot sauce" Smolder replied.

"I'm not *hic* drinking hot *hic* sauce! Forget it! I'll *hic* keep my *hic* hiccups!" Gallus retorted.

"We can't do that, Gallus! We can't have you hiccupping throughout the performance! Smolder, you can find hot sauce in the mini fridge" Rarity said as Smolder took the hot sauce out of the mini fridge.

"Ok, guess I'll *hic* do it!" Gallus said as he took the hot sauce from Smolder and began emptying the bottle's contents.

Suddenly, his stomach churned, and he was belching out fire. A split second later, he belched out excess smoke.

"'Scuse me!" Gallus said.

"It only made him burp. Do you feel any better, Gallus?" Smolder asked.

"Well, I do feel like my insides are on fire, but at least I'm no-" Gallus was interrupted by his own hiccups again.

"Come on! That always works!" Smolder retorted.

"Y'know, Gallus, you could always try holding your breath" Ocellus suggested.

On cue, Gallus began to hold his breath. About 5 seconds later, he let out a loud hiccup.

"…or not" Ocellus said.

"Yona got best hiccup remedy! All Gallus have to do is roll around room" Yona suggested.

"Roll around the *hic* room? Like a *hic* ball? I'd look so *hic* silly doing that!" Gallus replied.

"Trust me, most of these hiccup cures seem silly. I suggest you try Yona's cure out, just so we could laugh at you…I mean, just so we could see if it really works" Sandbar replied.

"Okay, here *hic* goes!" Gallus said as he began to roll all around the drama room, being careful not to knock anything over.

"Okay, that was every single inch of the drama room! I don't think my hiccups are gone, but-" Of course, Gallus hiccupped again.

"Yona didn't say that roll around always work" Yona replied.

"No *hic* kidding!" Gallus retorted.

"Calm down, Gallus. I'm sure we'll find a cure that works" Rarity chimed in.

"Ooh! I got one! I got one!" Silverstream cheered.

"What is it, Silverstream?" Rarity asked.

"All Gallus has to do is do a handstand and he can't stop until he sings the entire United States national anthem" Silverstream explained.

"But I don't *hic* know the United States *hic* national anthem!" Gallus complained.

"Don't worry! I'll follow you through. I have the whole song memorized!" Silverstream replied.

Halfway through the song, the technique was proven to not work.

"Oh, wait! I meant to sing the United Kingdom national anthem! Silly me!" Silverstream said.

"How do you *hic* know all these songs and *hic* countries anyway?" Gallus asked.

"I was taught real world geography back in Mount Aris. I learned some cool stuff in that class! For example, did you know that New York City was originally the US capital before it was moved to Washington, DC during John Adams's presidency?" Silverstream replied.

"Uh, Silverstream, can we focus on getting rid of Gallus's hiccups?" Sandbar asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Silverstream smiled sheepishly.

"Allow me to present a cure. When I was younger, I discovered a spell that makes people never have the hiccups ever again! But you might want to hold still for me, Gallus" Corn explained as he pointed his lit horn at Gallus.

When the spell was completed, everyone waited a few moments to see if the cure worked. Miraculously, it did!

"Gallus, your hiccups are gone!" Ocellus cheered.

"Yes! No more hiccups! Oh, thank you, Corn!" Gallus cheered as he gave Corn a big hug.

"Don't mention it, Gallus! Just be glad that we're finally able to perform!" Corn replied.

"I'm afraid that we don't have time for our performance today. We were so committed to curing Gallus's hiccups that we ran out of time. So, I guess we'll do our play tomorrow" Rarity explained.

"That's okay, Miss Rarity! We still had a lot of fun today! Plus, thanks to Silverstream, I learned about a country that I didn't know existed!" Gallus replied.

"Hey, guys! If you want, we can go to the library and I can teach you all about how the United States was founded!" Silverstream offered as her friends cheered and followed her out of the drama room.


	7. S2E1: Getting to Know Y'all

The new year is in full swing at the School of Friendship. Two weeks have passed since the first day of classes for the new year and that is when all extracurricular activities start up again, including drama club. As Brony left his final class of the day to go back to his dorm room to complete his homework assignments, Gallus approached him.

"Oh, hey Gallus! What's up?" Brony greeted.

"Got anything going on the rest of the day?" Gallus asked.

"Other than homework, no. Why do you ask?"

"Great! I'm on my way to meet my friends at our weekly drama club meeting. Today's the first meeting of the month! You should totally join! It's a blast!"

"Y'all have a drama club here? Well, why didn't y'all say so? I love acting! In fact, my mom's an actor!"

"Really? That's so cool!"

"I'd love to join the drama club! Where's it at?"

"Professor Rarity's the advisor. Our meetings are in the drama room. Come on, I'll take you there!"

As soon as Brony and Gallus went inside the drama room and took their seats, Professor Rarity started the meeting.

"Welcome to drama club, everycreature! My name is Rarity and I'm the club advisor! I see many familiar faces, as well as one new face! Can you introduce yourself to the group, young man?" Rarity announced as she noticed the new member in the crowd.

"Umm, my name's Brony" Brony said sheepishly.

"Wonderful to have you here, Brony! Can you tell us a little about yourself? Maybe share an interesting fact about yourself and your favorite subject" Rarity replied.

"Well, I'm here because Gallus told me about this club. I became interested because my mom's an actor as well"

"That is interesting! Children, it sounds like we have a natural in our group! Have you done any performances before?"

"Well, I have done a few plays in elementary and middle school. I was even in my community's choir in fifth grade!"

"Wow! Impressive, Brony! Now, what's your favorite subject?"

"Think I like magic best. I came from a not-so-nice environment and I believe that the stuff I learn in that class will make a difference in our communities"

Brony's introduction drew applause from the crowd.

"Wonderful, darling! I do agree that the material taught in your magic class is incredibly important in spreading friendship to your homelands. Thank you, Brony! Who would like to go next?" Rarity praised.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'll go! I'll go!" Silverstream cheered.

"Ok, Silverstream! Please introduce yourself by saying your name, telling an interesting fact about yourself, and your favorite subject" Rarity replied.

"Ok! Hi, everyone! I'm Silverstream and I love plumbing!"

"Wow! That's interesting, indeed!" Peg remarked.

"Yeah, I never thought of Silverstream as a plumber" Corn added.

"I know! We've never had indoor plumbing in Seaquestria, and that makes it even more exciting!" Silverstream added.

"Well, it truly is amazing how new things can be so exciting" Brony remarked.

"As for my favorite subject, I looooooooooooove Pinkie's class, but if there was a plumbing class or a class about stairs, that would be my favorite! *gasp* I should tell Headmare Starlight!" Silverstream continued.

"Thank you, Silverstream. Who's next?"

"Guess I'll go. Hey, I'm Smolder. I like rocks, I guess. I also like Dash's loyalty class. She's cool" Smolder said.

"Short and sweet! Thank you, Smolder! Sandbar?" Rarity replied.

"I'll go. My name's Sandbar and living on the ocean made me fascinated in oceanography and marine biology, which is what I want to go into as a career. My favorite subject is kindness with Professor Fluttershy, more specifically, her lessons on handling animals" Sandbar explained.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Sandbar." Rarity praised.

"Um, Miss Rarity, I can go next…if that's okay with you" Ocellus requested.

"Of course, Ocellus! Go ahead!" Rarity replied.

"Hi, everybody! My name is Ocellus and I come from a big family! My favorite subject is your clothesmaking class, Miss Rarity!"

"Thank you, Ocellus! I see a talon. Does that mean you want to go next, Gallus?" Rarity asked.

"Sure does! Howdy, guys! Gallus here and my fun fact is that many people say that I have the biggest appetite of anyone they've ever met and let me confirm that that's true! I sure love to eat!" Gallus said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Can I ask you what your favorite food is?" Rarity asked.

"Wow! That's a toughie! I'd eat anything! Put anything on a plate and I'll devour it in seconds! And my favorite subject is…lunch!"

Gallus's introduction drew laughter and applause from the crowds.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Gallus! Yona, you're next" Rarity praised.

"Yona name Yona and yaks best. Yona love Applejack class" Yona said.

"Short and sweet! Thanks, Yona! Last and certainly not least, Corn and Peg!" Rarity said.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Corn" Corn began.

"And I'm Peg!" Peg added.

"And we're a couple of do-gooders who love to make our community a better place!" Corn added.

"And our favorite subject is magic. Just like what Brony said, the stuff taught in that class is important to consider when we're out doing good"

"Thank you, everybody! Now to talk about the format for our plays. I'm sure that everycreature knows about our play format, but I will repeat it again to give you a refresher. Brony, this is what you can expect from drama club, so listen carefully. I choose what production we put on and who plays what character. Not everyone will be able to perform in one show, but everyone will have had a chance to perform. During our in-club productions, we will be performing for Headmare Starlight and your teachers. We will also be doing an original production at the end of the semester at the performing arts center where all of you will get a chance to perform for your families and friends, as well as the general public. For this first performance of the semester, we will be holding a schoolwide talent show" Rarity announced.

"Wow! A talent show? How cool!" Sandbar cheered.

"It is cool, Sandbar. This is the first time we're doing something like this. If this performance is successful enough, we shall do something like this again in the future. Think about what you would like to do for the talent show and I will see you all tomorrow" Rarity continued.

The students then left the drama room, all of them thinking about what they would like to do for the show.


	8. S2E2: Talent Show Time

While everyone was hard at work practicing their acts for the talent show, Brony was still thinking about what he wanted to do. As soon as Gallus came into their room, Brony snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Brony! Shouldn't you be practicing for the talent show?" Gallus asked.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. I…don't exactly know what I want to do. There's just so many things I could do, but…what if it turns out I'm not good enough for y'all? I don't wanna make a fool out of myself!" Brony replied.

Gallus sat beside Brony. "I totally get that, Brony, but a talent show's about showing everycreature what you like to do. Don't worry about being perfect, just do what you like to do and have fun!"

"But I don't even know what I want to do!"

"Well, you could make a list of the things you like to do and whatever you do the best, you can do that for the show"

"Y'know, that doesn't sound too bad. Thanks, Gallus! Say, what are you doing for the talent show?"

"Oh, nothing too special. Just a little magic trick"

"Wow! Can I see?"

"Sure, buddy! I'll be right back!"

A few seconds later, Gallus returned with a sandwich. "Watch as I make this sandwich disappear!" he said before wolfing down the sandwich. "Ta-da!"

Brony giggled. "You're funny, Gallus! Do you think I could try a trick?"

"You can certainly try! What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe a disappearing act…like yours!"

Gallus didn't exactly know what to think. He felt that Brony wasn't listening to his advice, but he wouldn't want to disappoint him, so he decided to see Brony's disappearing act.

"Ok, just take whatever you need from the fridge"

A few minutes later, Brony walked over to his desk and placed a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it on his desk.

"Ready to see my disappearing trick, Gallus?"

"I sure am!"

Brony then began eating his sandwich. He was taking slow, careful bites, which bored Gallus.

"Can't you…eat a little faster?"

Brony gulped. "Why?"

"That's the point of a disappearing act. You gotta eat it as fast as you can so it gives the illusion that it disappeared"

"But…the sandwich will have already disappeared, in my belly"

"No! It's all about timing!"

"Well, if you say so" Brony said as he rolled the rest of his sandwich up and threw it in his mouth. Suddenly, he began to choke.

Gallus went over to Brony and pushed his chest firmly, causing the saliva-covered sandwich to fly out of Brony's mouth.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Brony said upon feeling better. However, he became disappointed. "Guess I'm not made out to be a magician"

"That's okay. There are many other things you could do for the talent show"

The next day, Brony saw Corn and Peg in the hallway, practicing for their talent show act. He walked over to them to see what they were doing.

"Oh, hi Brony! Corn and I were just practicing our do-good rap for the talent show. Wanna hear it?" Peg offered.

"Okay!"

"Give me a beat, Corn!"

Corn began beatboxing as Peg prepared to sing.

_Corn and Peg are our names_

_And doing good is our game_

_We're the do-gooders around town_

_Spreading kindness all around_

"That's great! I'm sure everycreature would love to hear your rap!" Brony praised.

"Thanks! Say, what are you going to do for the talent show, Brony?" Corn asked.

"I don't know yet, but maybe I could do a rap just like yours!" Brony replied.

"Um, are you sure? It's better to do what you like to do" Peg questioned.

"Well, I did like your rap, so maybe rapping is something I'd like to do. Ready?"

"Ready!" Corn and Peg replied.

Brony was already failing as he couldn't beatbox properly. Instead of beatboxing, he was blowing raspberries and was accidentally spitting on Corn and Peg.

"Ugh! Can't you just say it, not spray it?" Corn said, feeling disgusted.

Brony blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry!"

"That's okay! The words are more important in a rap than beatboxing. I'll beatbox while you rap" Corn replied as Brony began to rap.

_Yeah, my name's Brony and…_

_Uhm…I'm a pony?_

"That's a great start so far" Peg praised.

_And…my insides are bony_

_Because my name's Brony_

Corn and Peg didn't really like Brony's rap, but they didn't want to make him upset.

"That was…good" Peg said nervously.

"Uh, yeah…it's good. You did…good, I guess" Corn added.

Brony became upset. "Oh, you don't have to lie. My rap was terrible! I'll never be as good as you!" he said before running off.

"Brony, wait!" Peg called as she chased Brony, but she lost him.

"Poor Brony! I think he's real upset over the talent show" Peg said.

"Yeah, hope he finds something to do that he likes" Corn replied.

On his way to the mess hall for dinner, Brony heard a strange thud coming from the gym. He went inside to investigate and saw Yona practicing for her talent show act.

"Hey, Yona! Is this your talent show act?" Brony asked.

"Yes. Yona do special yak smash. Yona run as fast as Yona can and smash walls" Yona replied.

"Great! Let me see it!"

Yona began to run as fast as she can, charging towards the walls and smashing them.

"Cool! Can I try?"

"Pony sure? Yona no want friend to be hurt"

"I won't get hurt! You made it look easy!"

"Because Yona yak and yaks have tough horns for smashing. If pony try to smash walls, pony get hurt very bad"

"I'll be fine!"

"Okay" Yona said, feeling concerned for her friend.

Once Yona set up a line of new walls, Brony charged as fast he can towards the first wall. When he tried to smash the wall, he bumped his head very badly and fell onto the floor.

"Ow! My head!" Brony cried.

Yona rushed towards Brony. "Oh no, pony okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! My head hurts very bad!"

"Yona take pony to nurse so pony feel better"

*************************************************************************************

Later that night, Brony has lost all hope. He felt very sad because he was unable to find something to do for the talent show.

"Any luck?" Gallus asked his friend.

"No" Brony replied.

Gallus sat beside Brony. "I'm sorry, Brony"

"It isn't your fault, Gallus. I wanted to be in the show so badly, but whenever I try to do something, I look like an idiot. I choked on my PB&J when I tried your disappearing act, spat on Corn and Peg and reciting stupid rhymes, and injured myself while doing what Yona's doing. I'm a complete and total failure!" Brony said as he began to cry.

"You're not a failure, Brony! Everyone's better at some things. You should keep looking for something you can do during the talent show. There's still time"

"No, Gallus. I'm done. I'm not gonna do the talent show and I'm never going to drama club again! All I'm gonna do is let everyone down because I'm a failure!"

"Brony, that's not true! You're an amazing guy and I'm sure there's something you're good at! You just gotta believe in yourself!"

"Don't waste your breath, Gallus. I'm going to bed"

The next day, after Rarity's generosity class, Rarity asked Brony to stay for a few minutes.

"What is it, Rarity? I'm not exactly in the mood for anything regarding drama club" Brony started.

"That's what I fear. Gallus told me you were down because you couldn't find an idea for the talent show, is that correct?"

"Yeah"

"And that you tried- and failed- to do what everycreature else was doing?"

"Yeah"

"Brony, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself just because you can't think of something to do for the talent show. And doing what everycreature else is doing won't help your cause. You have to think very hard about what you like to do and only focus on you. You told me in our first meeting that your mother was a famous actress and you have had prior acting experience. What kinds of activities have you done?"

"Well, I was in my community's choir in fifth grade"

"Was that something you enjoyed?"

"Yes. I enjoyed it a lot"

"Well, did that give you an idea of what you would like to do for our talent show?"

Brony felt a lot better. "That's it! I think I know what I want to do for the talent show! Thanks, Miss Rarity! You're the best!" he cheered as he ran out the door.

The day of the talent show finally came. Headmare Starlight Glimmer and the teachers were in the bleacher area, about to watch the talent show. Suddenly, Rarity appeared on stage.

"Welcome, everycreature, to the 1st Annual School of Friendship Talent Show. Our school's drama club has had a blast planning this event and I'm sure they'll have lots of fun performing for you. Our first act is Gallus the Griffon, who will be performing a disappearing act"

The curtains revealed Gallus, who was standing behind a table and a plate of meatballs.

"Greetings, everybody. I'm Gallus and today, I will make these meatballs disappear" he said as he tilted the plate of meatballs up to his beak, causing all the meatballs to roll into his mouth.

Once the plate was cleared, he gulped and let out a satisfied belch while the audience roared with laughter.

Rarity came onstage again to thank Gallus for participating. "Our next act is Corn and Peg, who will be performing an original rap about doing good.

After all the other performances, it was time for Rarity to present the final act. "And now, last but most certainly not least, Brony Pony will be performing an original song about friendship"

When the curtains revealed Brony, he felt very nervous. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you feeling alright, darling?" Rarity asked Brony.

"Yeah, kinda nervous. What will everyone think of my song?" Brony replied.

"Darling, don't worry. You'll do just fine! Just close your eyes when you sing and think about what you're singing about"

Brony looked at the audience and introduced himself. "Um, hi…everyone. I'm Brony, and today, I'm…uh, gonna…sing…a song about…friendship. So, herewego"

Brony closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_When I was young_

_I felt depressed_

_Nobody to go to_

_No way to help myself_

_Had no energy_

_Home life was rough_

_Cried myself to sleep_

_Every single night_

_The School of Friendship_

_Was my final hope_

_Changed me for the better_

_Cause now I got new friends_

_I got new friends_

_Who are by my side_

_Every single day and night_

_Until the very end_

At first, there was no applause, which made Brony upset. He let out a sad sigh and said "I was right. I'm not made out to be in drama club. I'm not made out to do anything. I think I should just go back home to my mom and- "

Brony's thoughts were interrupted with a huge, loud roar of applause and standing ovations.

This caused Brony to cry tears of joy. "They love me. They really love me"

Suddenly, Brony's friends ran up to the stage to join their friend.

"I knew you could do it, Brony! I'm so proud of you!" Gallus cheered.

"We all are!" Peg added.

"Well, I suppose we all know who the winner is. Congratulations, Brony!" Rarity chimed in as she gave Brony a first place medal.

She also gave Corn and Peg second place medals while Gallus received a third place medal.

"Wow! First prize! I can't believe it!" Brony cheered.

"I can, seeing as how Gallus got third just for eating a plate of meatballs. They'd give these to anyone" Smolder added.

"So, how about we all go to Sugarcube Corner to celebrate?" Sandbar offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Brony replied as he and his friends left the drama room.


End file.
